


Distance

by allisondraste



Series: Roses and Thorns [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Distance, F/M, Fluff, Skyhold Alistair, Warden Alistair, hurt comfort, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: Another prompt from Tumblr.  Alistair receives an important letter while at Skyhold.





	Distance

The chilly Frostback wind nipped at his skin as he stood looking over one of the battlements down toward the sparring soldiers below.  It would probably have been warmer and much more comfortable within the walls of the stronghold, but there were people there.  They were lively people who trotted about with energy.  Noble’s whispered gossips echoed from the corners of the main hall and messengers delivered letters and memos back and forth. At least outside, alone, the emptiness made sense. **  
**

“Warden Alistair,” a commanding voice rang out from behind him, jarring him from his thoughts.  He turned abruptly to see Inquisitor Lavellan standing a few feet away.  She held a small parcel in her hands, and she looked nearly apologetic.  Although it was hard to tell with her.  Her eyebrows did that thing where they stayed in the same pinched-in position no matter what emotion she was trying to convey.  Or maybe she was always angry.  There was always that possibility.

“Need something,” he asked.

“Actually,” she began, but paused, looking down at the thick envelope in her hands, before extending it toward him, “One of Leliana’s ravens brought this in today.  It has your name on it.”

Alistair took the parcel from her, thanking her with a nod.  It was heavier than he expected, as if there were more than paper enclosed.  He turned it over to see his name written carefully on the front in handwriting he would recognize anywhere.  His heart fluttered in his chest as he tore open the seal.  He probably should have been annoyed that the inquisitor was still in front of him, watching carefully as he read the letter that was enclosed.

A _listair,_

_It’s funny how nights alone in dripping caverns with nothing but a tattered blanket to keep me warm makes me think of you.  The damnable insomnia is back. I lie awake every night thinking about how this wouldn’t be as unbearable if you were here, holding me close against your chest, and staying awake to talk to me until I fell asleep, no matter how tired you were.  Actually, everything would be better if you were here.  I miss you._

_I apologize  that it took me so long to write.  This journey has piqued the interest of several dangerous people, and Leliana’s ravens have been the first correspondence I have trusted.  I hope that you are not as upset with me as you were when I left.  I know that it was abrupt.  I know that I didn’t give you much warning.  I know that I hurt you.  I am so so sorry._

_There is not much I can say here that will not jeopardize my safety or your’s, but I am so close.  Closer than I honestly expected to get.  Someday soon I’ll return, and I will make it up to you.  We’ll be together again, for a long, full lifetime. Forever._

_I understand that you are helping the Inquisition.  Please do not sacrifice more to that cause than you must.  I know you.  I know that you’ll be tempted to risk everything for a noble cause, but please, for my sake, let someone else be the hero this time._

_Be safe, and don’t give up on me.  I’ll be home as soon as I fix this mess.  I promise._

_I love you._

_~L_

_P.S. I found something you might like in the wares of a traveling merchant I bumped into, and I’m including it in this package. You sent me with yours, so I figured that you should have another one._

Tears burned in his eyes as turned the envelope over so that the item in the bottom fell into his hand with a plop.  It was a small, runic worry token, smooth and shiny, gold glimmering in the midday sunlight. Engraved on its surface was a rose. He ran his thumb over its surface before folding up the letter and returning it to the envelope.  He choked back the urge to cry, remembering that the Inquisitor was still there, eyes wide beneath her too-angry eyebrows.

“Is it from the Hero of Ferelden,” she asked eagerly, “Is it good news?”

He wanted to be annoyed so desperately, and he would have been had it not been for the overwhelming sense of relief and satisfaction he felt from seeing Lucia’s perfect little letters scrawled across the page. He would be annoyed with the fiery elf tomorrow, maybe.  

“You could say that,” he responded candidly, “It’s as good as it gets with so much distance between us.”


End file.
